1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers with sinusoidal scanning systems and more particularly to such printers having a complementary data flow rate for providing uniform picture element density across each scan line.
2. Description of the Invention
Heretofore, sinusoidal variations in mechanical oscillator scanning rates have been avoided by using a multifacet rotating mirror or prism with a constant speed drive. The incredible machine tolerance in grinding and polishing each of the facets creates a huge cost barrier. Wear of the moving parts of the constant speed drive creates a difficult alinement problem. A prior art laser printer is described in "Laser Printing System Tested by Bell Labs," Electronic Design, page 25, Dec. 7, 1972.